


full

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Abuse, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>please heed the warnings and tags. </b>i can't help you if you don't.</p>
    </blockquote>





	full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahith/gifts).



> **please heed the warnings and tags.** i can't help you if you don't.

Judal is stuffed full, sobbing around the cock in his mouth as someone else slams into his ass from behind. He can't keep himself up anymore, his thighs shaking from being on his knees for so long, but there's no relief for him yet. Judal can feel cum slipping out as the cock pounds in and out, disgusting noises and uncomfortable wet fullness grounding him to the scene. His cunt aches from its earlier assault, and he desperately tries not to think about the cum spilled inside it. Not again, no, he can't consider the possibility, he can't do that again. 

It's merciless, though, and eventually Judal runs out of tears to cry, his dry sobs are replaced with tired, ragged breathing, and he resigns himself to being Al Thamen's favorite toy again. 

Gyokuen's inspection at the end brings him crashing back to reality, her slender fingers spreading his cunt open and slipping inside. He shudders and tries to squirm away, but she only laughs as masked men hold him place. Their hands are vice like grips on his legs, forcing his thighs wide, and he lets out a small, broken sob when he comes. She pats his cunt in a mockingly loving gesture, and leaves Judal to shake on the cold ground.


End file.
